Mocking Bird
by GreenGreyBlue
Summary: Lavi's gone, alone for the first time in years, Allen lies in his apartment thinking over his relationship with Lavi. He can't decide wether there was really something between them or if he was just some kind of experiment to Lavi. When he starts to see Lavi appear in places he really shouldn't be, Allen has to wonder if he's losing his mind. A twisted Laven story.
1. Chapter 1

**Mocking Bird**

**Part One.**

Allen wouldn't have called them a couple. Lavi would have laughed in someone's face if they said it to him. And although their relationship wasn't purely platonic, they weren't ever a couple. That didn't stop other people calling them a couple though. They lived together, they had been seen exiting the same bathroom stall with flushed faces, and when they argued they sounded like a bitter old married couple. Behind closed doors their arguments would escalate to dangerous levels, until Allen had his hands around Lavi's neck. Lavi would laugh at him, even as his face turned red and his laughter sounded more like choking gasps. That annoying smile would stick to his face even when he couldn't laugh anymore. In the end he always won.

Allen's face would be almost as red as Lavi's but in anger. The sentence that repeated constantly in his head was, _'Just a little bit more, just a little bit more and he'll be dead,'_. But when the laughter stopped and that smile appeared Allen would drop his hands, and walk away. It pissed him off that even if he did squeeze that little bit longer, Lavi would still win, because Allen would just be proving him right. Often after an argument that ended in a strangling, Allen would leave and either go to a pub or to a friends house. He would stumbled back to the unit they shared, where Lavi would ask what's for dinner and Allen would order pizza, both pretending nothing had happened. However Allen swore he could see a smirk every time he went to turn away though.

Everyone that Allen knew had heard a million times about how much Allen hated Lavi. He constantly complained about how he was a free loader, how negative and pessimistic he was, how Allen wished he would just fuck off and die. It got to the point that his friends knew when Allen showed up at the door, that they would get a bottle out, rolling their eyes, and prepare themselves for a repetitive night of drunken complaints. All his friends knew this, some of them even starting to hate Lavi because of it. It was also why all his friends were so surprised by how depressed he got when Lavi disappeared.

There one day, gone the next, and Allen was found in a hospital by his Aunt after almost drinking himself to the point of death. Someone had found him lying face down in the gutter, his skin grey and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, so bloodshot that fleshy looking orbs stared out. He was rushed to the hospital, his stomach pumped and then hooked up to an I.V. His Aunt, Klaud Nine, who was the unofficial girlfriend, of his unofficial uncle, had stumbled upon him by accident. Turns out Allen's Uncle was the next room over, in hospital for almost the same thing.

"Where's, Lavi?" Klaud asked, after ten long minutes of Allen ignoring her.

"He's gone," Allen croaked at last.

"Gone.. gone where?"

"He's gone, for good, forever, gone, gone, gone!" Allen snapped at her.

Klaud stormed out of the hospital five minutes later looking for blood. How dare that freeloading, ungrateful, annoyingly hyperactive, redheaded, bastard, dump her Nephew and leave him in such a state! She got to her car and speed off, images of a dead and mutilated rabbit flashing through her mind. There was only one problem though, she didn't know anything about the idiot Lavi.

And so, all Allen's friends gradually found out about Lavi's disappearance and Allen's hospitalisation within a few hours. Klaud rang every single one of them, demanding to know where Lavi was, and telling them what state Allen was in.

Of course they all came by to visit.

"He doesn't deserve you, Allen," his friend, Johnny, said from his bedside.

Allen just stared out the window to his right, his thumb running back and forth along the scar on his neck, just as he'd been doing since Johnny arrived.

"Didn't you always say, Allen," Johnny piped up with false cheer, "How you just wished he would fuck off and die."

Allen's hand dropped from his neck and he turned towards Johnny with a level stare.

"Shut up, Johnny," Allen said, his voice icy, "You don't know shit."

Johnny, who had never seen Allen act in such a cold and callouss way, snapped his jaw together and stared at Allen in shock.

"After all, what do you know? Other than nothing?" Allen said, a creepy and demeaning smirk touching his lips, "You're just some lonely loser with hero worship, I'd feel sorry for you, if I gave a shit."

Johnny stood up in shock, his bottom lip trembling and his legs shaking.

"What's the matter, Johnny? Did I hurt your feelings? You're only here to make yourself feel better, aren't you?"

Johnny just backed away shocked, and then fled from the room. Allen let out a small chuckle and went back to staring out the window, thumbing the scar on his neck.

He went to sleep at one point, and when he woke in the middle of the night, Lavi was there, staring out the window. The moonlight making his hair look white instead of it's usual shining red.

"You know, Allen," Lavi said, turning and walking towards him, "I never said you couldn't come with me."

Allen didn't know wether to punch him or hug him. Tell him to stay or tell him to fuck off.

Lavi left, and Allen went back to sleep.

When he woke he didn't know if it was real or a dream.

He went home the next day and took up residence on the couch, where Lavi use to sleep when he wasn't forcing his way into Allen's bed for the night. The silence annoyed him, at first he was aggravated by the amount of noise Lavi made. Now that it was gone, he found himself feeling a little lost. He tried to distract himself from the lack of noise, instead he found himself thinking about all the important things that had happened on the couch. He thought back to when Lavi had first started to live with him, when he first started to notice just how disturbed Lavi was.

"I don't know why you keep defending them," Lavi said, pausing his game and looking over at Allen.

"You know you're one of _'them'_ as well right?" Allen said in response, resting on his elbow.

"I like to think of myself as outside of all of them, kind of like an observer."

"What about me, I'm one of '_them'_." Allen scoffed, but at the same time hoping Lavi would say he was something special, something different. He was hoping Lavi would say that he wasn't like the rest of _'them'_, he wasn't just another human being.

"That you are Allen," Lavi said with a smirk.

"I'm not special, or different?" Allen asked trying to hid his annoyance.

"Of course not! Why should you be?"

"And why are you so different?

"Because I know just how disgusting the human race can be, I've realised it, I've accepted it. That puts me on a separate level from the rest of you."

"Do you really hate me so much?" Allen huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's not like it matters if I do, you're only feeling hurt, because you think that's how you're suppose to feel. Really you don't care."

"And how do you feel?"

"I don't feel much of anything."

"How can you not feel anything?"

"I realised years ago that I didn't care, and that feelings and emotions are just something humans believe they should feel, it's just part of a thought process."

Allen laughed at him, scoffed.

"You're so full of shit," Allen said, rolling his eyes.

"I can prove it if you like?' Lavi said, raising his eyebrows in a challenge.

"Sure," Allen said, with a mocking laugh, "Go ahead, prove it."

Lavi set the controller on the ground and quickly grabbed both of Allen's wrists. He twisted them to the point of breaking them, pushing Allen back on the couch and then hovering over him.

"I can rape you right now and not feel a thing except physical stimulation," he breathed inches from Allen's face.

"I'll get you arrested," Allen said, squirming underneath his grasp.

"That wont change anything, you will still have been raped and I will still not care."

He leaned down and lightly ran his lips over Allen's cheek, making him shudder.

"You wouldn't though," Allen whispered, feeling fear for the first time.

"Wouldn't I? You'd be surprised what I would do to prove myself," he breathed, moving down to bite down hard on the soft flesh of Allen's neck.

Allen yelped and started to struggle, the grip on his wrist so tight his hands were numb.

"I can even make you enjoy it," Lavi said, rubbing his knee into Allen's crotch.

"DON'T!" Allen cried out.

"I can make it hurt too," he said, pressing his knee down hard, causing Allen immense pain.

Allen struggled and the unit they lived in, which had seemed so silent, was filled with sounds that were to Allen deafening. The rustle of clothing as Lavi pulled at his jeans. The sound of whimpers as Allen's fear and struggles became stronger. The heavy panting of Lavi's breath as he struggled to remove Allen's clothes. The wet sound of Lavi's tongue as he trailed a line up Allen's chest.

"Please, don't," Allen whined.

"Please?" Lavi asked, sitting up and looking down at Allen with a devious smile, "Do you think please will work? If you came across someone in the street doing this to you do you think saying please will make them stop. No, because it means someone saw something that they wanted and like all humans they went to take it."

He bite Allen again, the shock it caused allowing him to remove Allen's jeans completely.

"Don't!" Allen yelled panicked, and then he gather his thoughts and realised the route he need to take to make Lavi stop, "If you don't stop, you'll be just like _'them'_."

"How?" Lavi asked, reaching into Allen's boxers and squeezing what he found in a painful grip.

"You're… you're g-giving into b-bodily desires," Allen stuttered through the pain.

"Physical stimulation and emotions are different things."

"You're still craving something that a human desires," Allen groaned, closing his eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

"I guess I am still human after all. I'm just as disgusting as you."

The hands left him and Allen heard as Lavi got up and walked away. Allen continued to lie on the couch, eyes still squeezed shut, his body shaking. He was too scared to open his eyes, thinking if he did Lavi would be there hovering above him, ready to do it all over again. The tears slipped out from under closed eyes, escaping along with a sob.

Something warm was thrown over him and then tucked underneath him, a blanket. Then he felt himself grabbed by the shoulders and pulled up, the blanket tucked behind his back. He was pulled to the side a bit and he felt himself leaning against something solid and warm. Opening his eyes he looked up into the face of Lavi, who was staring at the T.V. screen at his still paused game.

"W-why?" Allen asked.

"Your mind tells you, that you need comfort right now, so I'm providing you with it," Lavi said, picking up the controller and un-pausing his game, "I don't want to destroy you, not yet."

Not yet, the words echoed around Allen's head and still caused shivers to run down his spine years after the event had happened. Considering his current frame of mind Allen had to wonder, that after years of mentally and physically fucking with him, if Lavi had succeeded.

Laying back on the couch he stared at the ceiling and realised that he truly had. Lavi had destroyed him.

…

**End Part One.**

**I actually didn't plan on publishing this until it was complete, but I didn't want to finish the thing and publish it and find out there was no interest in it at all.**

**So really I want to know if anyone is interested.**

**If there is I'll keep on going and write the rest. If there isn't I wont have to spend hours typing out a story that no one will ever read.**

**There will be a minimum of Four Chapters and a max of Six or Seven at this stage, and Chapters will be uploaded randomly. Mostly because I have to spend so much attention on my other fic., which I conceder primary.**

**Keep that in mind.**

**Thanks for making it this far :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mocking Bird**

**Part Two.**

Allen woke on the couch feeling heavy and drained. He found it a somewhat pleasant experience. It meant to him a good and satisfying sleep, where he didn't move around or was disturbed in anyway. It was a long and satisfying sleep that left him feeling drained yet refreshed and ready to face the day. Sitting up with a yawn and rubbing his eyes, he stretched and looked around him. All the blinds and curtains were drawn in the apartment as was Lavi's habit. He always wanted the 'outside world' to be blocked out so it didn't 'interrupt' him. Although Allen didn't know what the outside world was disrupting other than his intensive Playstation time. He had gotten so use to the drawn blinds that Allen never even thought to open them anymore.

Yet Lavi was gone and Allen was free to open all the windows without complaint. Lavi was gone and he could do whatever he wanted in the apartment, it was his once again. He wanted to see the morning sun shining through the windows like it had years ago. He wanted to see the stark contrast of his shadow on the tiles of the living room. More than anything he wanted to let some fresh air in. Lavi had been against opening windows too. Apparently if the window was opened the sound and smell of 'them' would get in.

Allen wanted nothing more than to get rid of the smell and the feel of Lavi, and to do that, he had to start with pulling back the blinds and letting the sun in. He stood up on heavy legs and bleary eyes, determined to let the light in. He made his way over to the blinds of his living room windows. His heart thudded in his chest, anticipating the refreshing sunlight. He just wanted a way to rectify that Lavi was truly gone, a symbol to himself. He needed to start over, without Lavi.

So he grabbed the edge of the blinds and pushed them apart.

Darkness met him instead of the sunlight he so desired. The moon was high in the sky and it was obvious that the sun would not return anytime soon. Upon opening the blinds and being met with darkness, another memory of Lavi pushed itself into his mind. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Lavi, and another night when he had tried to open the blinds.

….

"How can you stand this?" Allen said, walking over the windows, "It's stuffy and it's starting to smell."

"Don't open that!" Lavi yelled, staring at the screen in front of him.

"But it's dark and it smells," Allen stated.

"But it's my smell, and a bit of yours. I don't want to see them, or smell them. This smell… I can stand it. It's their smell, the sight of them… it's that I can't stand."

"I thought I was one of them?" Allen said smugly, moving away to the conjoined kitchen to open the fridge.

"You are," Lavi replied, bashing away at the Playstation 3 controller, "You haven't changed, but the smell of you is more acceptable than the smell of 'them'."

"You know you're weird, Lavi?" Allen said moving back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever you think. What's for dinner?" he asked, continuing to bash away at the controller.

"Country chicken casserole… with a side of turd burger and ejaculation salad."

"Uh huh, sounds good," Kavi replied monotone.

"And for desert, ice cream topped with cum and shit," Allen continued.

"Yeah, dessert, whatever…"

"It'll just get dinner started them," Allen said with a smile.

Allen pulled the raw chicken out from the fridge and began to chop it up, a small smile on his face. He found it so strange, and in the beginning he found it annoying. Now that he was use to Lavi's ways a little more, and had gotten over his anger, he found the whole thing funny.

Lavi never contributed to rent, never bought any food or helped when an appliance went down. Yet he was always able to buy new video games and had arrived with a brand new slim line PS 3 under his arm. Watching Lavi play was highly amusing. He loved strategy games and problem solving, he seemed to get a thrill out of building up an army and destroying another. He spent weeks starting off with nothing but a small virtual village, and eventually built the tiny thing up into a towering empire, easily capable of concurring different campaigns. He got bored with simple games like colums and tetras. What really amused Allen, was watching Lavi play platform games. Mostly because for all of his 'genius', he seemed to lack the reflexes to be able to jump at the right time.

While cutting the chicken, Allen could tell that Lavi was playing a platform game just by the noises he was making. He hiss at the television and whisper to himself small things like 'Come on, come on' and then inevitable swear word when he failed. Allen pushed the chicken off the cutting board with the knife, letting it fall into a heated pan. It sizzled slightly and he turned the meat a few times before putting a lid on the pot to let the chicken simmer softly in it's own juices. He then pulled out some vegetables and began to cut them up when a loud 'Fuck!' from Lavi drew his attention. He set the knife down and walked to the lounge, leaning again the wall to watch Lavi struggle.

He was pounding away at the controller harder than usual, which was saying something as he usually almost put his thumb through the thing. Glancing at the screen Allen could see that the game was really quite simple, but Lavi was having a hard time jumping from one rock to another. Every time he attempted the jump, his character would fall short and plunge to it's doom into a pit of lava. His character would then rematerialise back where it started and once again Lavi would pound the controller trying to make the jump. Allen watched on with a smirk on his face as Lavi tried and failed a total of six more times, his swearing getting louder overtime. After the sixth failed jump he stood up and threw the controller against the ground, a small chip of plastic broke off and skidded across the tiles floor. Allen couldn't help it, but a small snort of laughter left him.

Lavi's head snapped around quick smart and focused on Allen. He quickly smacked his hand over his mouth to try and suppress any further laughter. It didn't help much, because the look on Lavi's face, and him having lost to a children's video game was too much. He couldn't help it, he just had to laugh at him. He didn't stop even as Lavi stormed towards him and stopped right in front of him, an small tick on his face to signified that he was annoyed. Yet that just made Allen laugh more because Lavi was showing one of those hated human emotions. He continued to laugh and even stepped forward so he could do it directly into his face. All his laughter stopped instantly as Lavi grabbed his wrists in a familiar grip and pushed him back again the wall.

His heart thumped in fear and kept up the pace as Lavi leaned forward and pressed their bodies together. Unable to look Lavi in the eye he turned his head down to the floor and tried not to think about what happened last time Lavi had grabbed him so. Allen knew that Lavi liked to prove himself, but he didn't know what he was trying to prove this time around.

"This wont be like last time," Lavi said, in an emotionless tone.

Allen didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. For starters they only way things could be worse than last time, was for Lavi to finish what he started. Alternatively Lavi could just be trying to scare him, which would be the good thing unfortunately.

"I just need something," Lavi said softly.

Allen just continued to stare at the floor, wanting the whole thing over with. Strangely, the thought taking up most of the space in his mind was that the chicken would be over cooked if he didn't take it off the heat soon. However that quickly left his thoughts as he felt Lavi rub his face against Allen's cheek, sliding down and turning his head up. He pressed his lips to Allen's softly, making his jerk up in surprise and break the kiss. Their eyes met, Allen's full of confusion, but Lavi's were as blank as always. His face remained blank and he leaned in and started to kiss Allen again. It wasn't aggressive as Allen thought things were going to turn out, but soft yet emotionless. There was no feeling behind it on either part. They may as well have been politely shaking hands.

It wasn't until Lavi tried to take the kiss to the next step that Allen started to struggle. Somehow this only succeeded in giving Lavi what he wanted as he easily slipped his tongue in. Allen gave a muffled yelp and tried to push Lavi away, only to have his wrists gripped tighter and hands go numb. Somehow sensing that kissing was the only thing Lavi was going to do, Allen relaxed and waited for Lavi to finish. His thoughts went back to the chicken as he could here the lid of the pot jiggle about from the steam. Lavi nipped at his lip and he gasped as it made his lips tingle. Lavi laughed at him before continuing, Allen put it down to the fact he hadn't been with anyone for a very long time.

The whole thing ended abruptly when Lavi let his wrist go and stepped back, wiping his hand across his mouth.

"Thanks," he said, without the word having any real meaning, "I needed the endorphins."

Allen clenched his fist, angered that Lavi had done the whole thing for such a stupid reason. Shocking himself, he stepped forward and smashed his fist right into Lavi's jaw. He couldn't believe he had done it, he'd never let his anger get so out of control before. Lavi for his part seemed completely un-phased. He simple stepped back, rubbed his jaw and then punched Allen right back. That was it, the two of them started throwing punches at each other, hitting and scratching. They fought dirty as they pulled at each others hair applied pressure to sensitive areas. A knee to the groined, a thumb in the eye, a punch to the nose. It all ended when Allen found himself sitting on Lavi's stomach with his hands around his neck, Lavi's face a bright red to match his hair.

Allen let go with a gasp and scrambled back until he hit the wall, unable to comprehend what he had just done, what he had almost done. On the floor in front of him Lavi rolled to his side and took in chocking breaths. Turning his head to face Allen even as he gasped for breath, he smirked at Allen triumphantly. He'd won the battle, and Allen had a horrible thought in his mind that he always would and he hated Lavi for it. Lavi claimed that he didn't feel any of those unnecessary human emotions. Yet there he lay with a very smug smirk on his face, practically gloating.

Not knowing what else to do Allen stood up and went back to the kitchen. He took the chicken off the heat and went back to chopping the vegetables. The vegetables that were usually so evenly cut were chopped and mangles into uneven shapes. Spots of blood landed on his hands and the cutting board from his split lip but he ignored them and the pain. He dropped the vegetables into the pot with the slightly burnt chicken and put it back on the heat, dumping a few cups of stock in with it. He busied himself in the kitchen, cleaning things that were already clean, trying his hardest to ignore Lavi who was slowly starting to push himself up.

"Thanks again," Lavi croaked, "Even more endorphins, just what I needed."

He shuffled back over to the couch and began to play his game, making the jump on the first try. Allen shook in anger, clenching a metal scourer in his hands, resisting the urge to go over and strangle him all over again. Instead he started pulling all the wire shelves out of the fridge and scrubbed them viciously, the white coating peeling off and falling into the sink with small 'tinks'. After scrubbing the shelves he let them drop to the ground and then he pull the crisper out and scrubbed it too. With that done he stuck his head in the fridge with a cloth and scrubbed the insides. He went on like that, cleaning everything in sight until the casserole was almost ready.

He grabbed another saucepan from the cupboard and slammed it down on the stove top. He siphoned two cups of stock from the bubbling pot, not noticing as the heated stock burnt his skin, and dumped it into the second pan. He went about making cream of chicken with some added flour and butter until he had a rich creamy texture. Usually he would be slightly proud of himself when making the mixer, but this time he didn't care. He dumped the cream in with the chicken and vegetables stirring it until it boiled. Turning the heat off he grabbed a ladle and served some of the casserole into two bowls.

"Smells good."

Allen jumped and turned around, coming face to face with a still smirking Lavi. Unwilling to talk to him, Allen simple pushed a bowl into his hands before grabbing his own and storming off to his room. He made sure to slam the door as loud as possible, knowing in the back of his mind that Lavi wouldn't give a crap.

It wasn't until he had settled down onto his bed that he noticed he had failed to bring any kind of utensils with him. Putting the bowl down on his bedside table he sighed and lay down on his bed. There was no way he was going back out for a spoon, that would just be embarrassing. Instead he just stared up at the ceiling and waited for the meal to cool. He thought momentarily about kicking Lavi out, it wasn't like he actually lived there or was on the lease or anything. Somehow though, he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do. He was lonely before Lavi moved in. Cursing himself at the thought he sat back up and grabbed his bowl. The fact that he was scared of being alone was something that Lavi would torture and tease him about, saying that he had no thoughts about such things. Something that Allen thought was bullshit.

He brought the bowl to his lips and ate that way, sometimes using his fingers to push the food to his mouth. When the bowl was empty he still felt hungry and knew there was a whole pot of food on the stove. Ignoring his stomach, he set the bowl on his bedside table and then got up to click the light off. In the darkness he undressed to his boxers. He had pyjamas but he couldn't be bothered putting them on, so he climbed into bed in nothing but his boxers.

He tried to sleep, but between his growling stomach and his thoughts on what had transpired through the night he couldn't. He tossed and turned for hours, tangling himself in the sheets, throwing the sheets off, pulling them back up and then tangling himself again. It was frustrating, he just wanted it to be tomorrow already. Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he realised that it was tomorrow. He threw the sheets off again and sighed loudly. There was a small amount of moon light shining through the window onto the wall above his bed. Boredom more than anything led Allen to start making shadow puppets with his hands. One hand was a dog, the other a duck, he made his hands chase each other with the sound effects in his head.

There was a small creak as his bedroom door opened and Allen quickly dropped his hands and rolled on his side, away from the door.

"Allen?" Lavi whispered.

Allen ignored him, instead pulling his sheets back over his body.

"Do you need comfort?" he asked.

Allen continued to ignore him and pulled his sheets tighter around his body.

"I'll provide comfort if you need it."

He made his way into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Padding softly across the room he made his way to Allen's bed and then lay beside Allen.

"Do you need comfort?" he asked again.

Allen refused to answer him but shuddered at the proximity.

"I'll give it to you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

Allen surprised himself when he didn't pull away, because he did need the comfort. Even though the one providing him comfort was the one to cause the discomfort in the first place. He let himself relax and almost, just almost leaned back again Lavi. It was easier to sleep that way and he soon found himself drifting off. Just before falling asleep a thought came to him that he wouldn't remember in the morning. The thought that maybe Lavi was the one that needed comfort.

…

Allen closed the blinds scoffing at himself. He couldn't believe his slightly younger self, couldn't believe how stupid he could be. Turning back to the couch he was about to lay down again when he remembered that he had his own bed that was a hell of a lot more comfortable than the couch. He walked to his bedroom and opened the door, trying his hardest to ignore the door that lead to Lavi's room, even if he never used it. There was a room there, Lavi claimed it as his own, yet he always slept on the couch… or in with him.

He shut the door behind him, locking it as unnecessary as it was, after all it wasn't like there was anyone else there to bother him. Not since Lavi was gone. He made his way over to the window and opened the curtains. He figured that he could at least be woken up by the sunshine pouring through the window.

He was about to walk away when something caught his eye. He could clearly see into the unit across from him. The bright lights shining in the darkness created a rectangle of light like a television screen. However it wasn't the light that drew his attention, it was the figure in the window. There standing right across from him was Lavi, smirking at him. Allen pressed his palms against the window and leaned forward until his forehead touched the glass, his breath fogging up his view.

What the hell was Lavi doing over there?

Lavi raised his hand and then curled his index finger, indicating that Allen should go to him. Allen shook his head, still a little too shocked at seeing Lavi there. Lavi simple shrugged at him, as if to say 'you're loss', and turned to his side. Someone else came into view, a young woman, naked. She ran up to Lavi and flung herself on him, the two of them immediately locking lips. Allen watched in dazed horror as the kiss quickly escalated. Lavi turned his head back to Allen, while deliberately and slowly running his hand up the naked woman's back. Allen pulled the curtains back quickly, resting his head against the fabric. It definitely wasn't a dream this time around.

His breathing escalated quickly at the shock of seeing Lavi, like that, with some random woman. Just as quickly as he closed them, he threw the curtains open again, only to be met with a darkened window. There was no evidence that anyone was there. Straining his eyes he tried to make out figures in the darkness but saw nothing. Shutting the curtains again he made his way to his bed and sat down. He didn't want the sunshine anymore. Lying back on his bed, he pulled his covers up, not bothering to undress or change.

Changing his clothes wouldn't have changed the fact that the sheets were cold, and that he was lonely.

…

**This story is missing something, even I can tell that.**

**Would love opinions on how to improve it and my writing style which I don't like much.**

**Updates will continue to be random.**


End file.
